


Neither a Book, Nor its Cover

by Alconis



Series: A Convocation of Warlocks [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Hug, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alconis/pseuds/Alconis
Summary: Often, we don't understand how significant a first impression will be until years later.





	Neither a Book, Nor its Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Kara Mahsa belongs to [@yansurnummu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/).

Light streams into the tower, making patterns in shadows through the latticework in the windows of Ikora Rey’s apartment. Shapes of light and shadow dance and glint off of half-filled silver tea cups. The scent of incense sits heavy in the air, and the smell of burnt air and mint tea mix together to make a heady, dizzying cloud.

In the doorway, two warlocks stand with their Vanguard, saying their farewells. They are a study in contrast, though Ikora knows they are not so different.

Ikora has introduced them, knowing she will not see Kara Mahsa for a very long time, and wanting to see that her friend has some tether to the tower before he falls too deep into the strange study of the darkness. She hopes that when he leaves, this connection will hold fast, even if, by virtue of her position, hers does not.  

She knows she will see Vesper Tan again soon, as the guardian cannot stay away from duty for long. She is bound for Venus in the morning, and Ikora imagines that trouble will find Vesper if Vesper doesn’t find it first.

But today is a reprieve, a short study in Ikora’s responsibilities as Warlock vanguard. Knowledge is best shared, and Ikora knows that without someone to draw you back, it is so easy to lose yourself in the secrets you find out there in the dark.

She watches as Vesper puts a small, soft hand on Kara’s arm, smiling up at the guardian, and Ikora wonders if in another world, they would have found each other without this introduction. They are laughing, and at ease. Vesper is young, and her brilliance can draw in even the oldest of guardians like a moth to a flame. Kara is worldly and beautiful and charming with knowledge and power that will draw in those around him like a singularity.  Where they were two strangers before, Ikora is pleased they are leaving as new friends.

Kara leans down and embraces the small guardian, giving her a kiss on each cheek. “Darling, you’re a treasure. I’m at your disposal if you ever so desire.” His voice is lyrical and warm, and Vesper colors a small bit.

Ikora bites back a smile as experience tells her that Vesper is now squarely in the palm of his hand.  

“Be very careful, Kara Mahsa,” she chides, not hiding the humor in her eyes. “You’ll never get rid of her now.”

Vesper leans into the embrace, wrapping arms around Kara’s chest, and hugging tightly. “Thank you,” she says, “I might take you up on that.”


End file.
